


My Hero Romance: Origin

by Gavorche_san



Series: My Hero Romance [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorche_san/pseuds/Gavorche_san
Summary: If you couldn't be Nana's favorite then at least you could hate that Toshinori Yagi.(Young!) Toshi x (Kid!) ReaderSlowburn(Still predominantly set in MHA, Somehow this turned into a mild AU insert, but I have no apologies.)





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't be terribly long chapters, just long enough.

The rubber ball you had picked from a yard bounced violently off the wall. It left a dent where it careened, but was aimed well enough that it always came back. How long could you do this? 

The metal cuff on your arm zinged as the ball hit it.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5-

_ BAM. _

Curses. The door behind you flew open and you heard steps enter behind you. Couldn’t the woman leave you in peace?

“Nari.”

1, 2, 3-

“_ Nari _. Don’t be that way.”

“Get bent.”

1, 2-

A figure stepped in front of you, intercepting your next throw. She leaned down, giving you a firm flick with her finger. Your head flew back, hitting into the floor.

“FUUUUUUC-”

“Is that any way to talk to your master?” You stared up with as much petulance an eight-year-old could muster. 

“You are _ not _my-” What promised to be an excellent moment to really let loose was lost as she leaned over, that ever-present grin almost making you want to be happy. Except she always managed to fumble her words.

“Come on, don’t be such a stick in the mud!”

Man, what did you _ do _in a past life to have a guardian like this? Nothing. Just the bad luck of your brother marrying this crazy woman. The untimely death of your parents had left you homeless, and they took you in. Then your brother died and you just wanted to be mad. 

_ Shouldn’t she be? _

“Nana, drop it.” You meant it. You were far older than your age, that was sure. She was the child. 

“Nari Shimura, _ you _ drop the act! Just because I got a new student doesn’t mean I don’t have time for you-” She hit the uncomfortable crux of the problem. You narrowed your eyes. A new person, a new _ boy _student. 

What were you to her? To a woman willing to abandon her own son in the face of heroism, you were just a straddler. Too old to abandon, to young to let go from your last relative in this world of villains. 

_ Why couldn’t she act sad, just for once? _

You rolled away as she patted your shoulder. Her voice never wavered, never betrayed her turmoil. 

“Ah, are you jealous over Toshi?” She said. 

“_ No. _” You were, but that wasn’t the bigger problem. The problems were things that eight-year-olds didn’t have words to describe, and so they were trivialized. 

“You know, he wants to be friends. Wants to meet you.” You shook your head. You didn’t want this new guy. You didn’t want her to abandon you. 

“He can jump in a barrel of gasoline.”

“Ah, c’mon. You’ll make him feel bad!”

“NO!”

"How bout a smile? Just a little one?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

You could be such a cruel kid.


	2. Height

“And this, Nari, is my new student!” You stood half-hidden behind Nana, cheeks puffed. You gave the lanky teen a long, _ very long,_ look. He was enormously tall for a Fourteen-year-old, but so skinny, shoulders turned in, that he seemed a foot shorter. Which meant he was still hitting six feet or so. 

_ Holy crap. _Nana had found a monster in the making. 

“Hey! I’m Toshinori Yagi!” 

The sunny voice drew you to his face, a timid smile, wild yellow hair, and very blue eyes. Something fluttered in your stomach, but your conscience promptly picked up a twenty-two and gunned it down. _ Not this one. No way. _

Your glower made him shift nervously. His eyes went the the heavy metal encircling our wrist. But he didn’t ask why you had a quirk suppressor.

Oh no. He was _ nice. _

“You look stupid. You probably are stupid. A stupid sunflower. Don’t you ever brush your hair? And what’s with your dumb pose. Grow some balls and stand up straight-”

Nana finally slapped a hand over your mouth.

“Sorry, Toshinori. The kid has terrible manners but a good heart.”

He put a hand behind his head.

“It’s okay. She’s just a kid!”

Oh no he _ didn’t. _

You folded your arms so tightly that they turned white, face going red in anger. Toshi looked in dismay at his master in dismay. This was not what he had been expecting.

“Now can you be nice, or do you need to go back to aftercare?”

“Your new _ favorite _looks like he needs to go to fuc-”

It was going to be a _ long _ day.


	3. Fist

You raised leg hit him in his gut, sending him to the floor. He rolled, and you charged. He got up, but it wasn’t quick enough, and you send him against the wall. One more blow and his nose would be shattered.

“Ok, that’s enough sparring for today!”

That should have been the only warning you needed, but the stupid lanky boy kept getting back up! You can’t stand that fire he had in his eyes, the happy way he always returned his blows. His niceness meant you always ended up giving him a beating. 

A fist caught yours, right before you landed that so desired final blow. You were swung around, were flung, and rolled to a land.

“I said stop.”

You did, snapping out of your bloodlust. With a huff, you fell on your butt, watching Nana attempt to help  _ Toshi  _ up. He had blood running down his lip, and gave a weak smile to you. Nana said something to her, and you folded your arms. The moron had no previous training, and it showed.

His smiled widened and you realized you were staring. He had been trying to win you over, and you had been very careful so far too avoid being friendly.

“Good shot! Super great!” Uh...  _ ANOTHER LAME CATCHPHRASE. Just shoot me now! _

Not only that, but it was accompanied by a thumbs-up.

He watched  _ way  _ too many American movies. You turned your head away, quietly listening to them talk over technique. 

_ You see Toshi, how you were too slow on your rebuttal. You are getting better but you need to practice your footing so you can speed up! _

Toshi Toshi Toshi.

Ugh.

The worst part was he was getting better. Really quickly. So much so that he would soon be better than you. For months he took your punches, rolled with your cold shoulder, and soon he’d be the one crushing you. 

So you’d just have to break him before that point.

A wicked smirk crossed your face.


	4. Feelings

Toshinori and Nana stood on a rooftop, a cold steak covering the former’s eye. The wind whipped around them, the sun falling on their backs.

“I think your niece is out to kill me.”

Nana laughed.

“You’re the first competition she’s had a long time. You’re tearing it up out there.” 

“Am I really getting stronger?” Were his dreams of UA really going to come true?

“I’d say your mastery of basic fighting will outpace her in three months. She’ll try her hardest to kick your butt so you give up.” He groaned as she smacked his back, laughing. Nana wasn’t a weak woman, no doubt about it. 

He was quiet, letting the ice burn into his sore skin. With one eye he turned to Nana, voice low. 

“Why don’t you give her One for All?” He said, voice almost cracking. It was a torment to say it, worse than his bruised eye. But his conscience wouldn’t let him not say it. Even if he didn’t become a hero, he was determined to be a heroic person.

Nana paused, and the silence between them became thick.

Was she going to realize how unworthy he was?

“She’s too angry. Angry at me for keeping her at a distance, angry at my husband for dying, angry at her parents for dying. One for All is a Quirk meant to help others, not an outlet for rage.”

She didn’t say outright why you had to have a quirk suppressor. It was clear your anger got the best of you.

Toshi lowered his head. He could feel the physical effects of all that agony you kept inside, the fear and loathing you wouldn’t share with anyone. To be named Nana’s student he was ready to go _ ALL THE WAY (tentative _ _ ™ pending _ _ ) _but you had no idea how to help one disgruntled little girl. For everything his master had done for him, he saw a longing in the eyes of her niece. 

To his surprise, his master continued.

“Would it be bad to admit that I don’t want my husband's sister to be in danger?” And there was the true reason. Nana kept you at an arm's length, but only because All for One would be so willing to hurt you if he found you. 

She would do anything to keep her family safe, including giving up her beloved son. Including making you hate her so much that you eventually would leave her.

“I’m sorry for causing so much tension.” He admitted, knowing it was a silly thing to say. Nana grinned, her everpresent smile warming his soul.

“You’re the easy one kiddo.” For a moment her smile seemed to quiver, and Toshi became nervous. “Just do me a favor. When I’m not around, look after her. Not... not put up with her brattiness or whatever, just check on her once in a while. You’ll grow on her. Anyone who sticks around long enough will.” 

A very different request than the refusal to see her son, but as you were older and harder to stop, he felt the weight of the request. You couldn’t imagine what you’d be like if that happened. Because of course, for most fifteen-year-olds, bad things were distant things, the threats of adults not quite real yet.

“Of course!” 

  



	5. Tease

“Do you really think UA is going to bend their rules and let in a quirkless kid?” Nana raised her brow at your question, easily avoiding the fist you threw her way. A ways off Toshinori was shifted between doing mid-term work and watching you. For a guy who looked like a weed, he was smarter than you thought. A little. But without a quirk, he wasn’t going anywhere, much less becoming a hero. “I mean, obviously he’s clearly as strong as a Magikarp.”

“That’s a pretty dated reference.” She said, grin widening. “But Toshi’s quirk needs time to develop.”

“You’re a pretty dated reference.” You replied, ducking as a rush of wind came at you. The duck put you in a poor position for defending and rolled back automatically. The automatic movement was the opening she needed, and her foot hit your chest. You crouched, wiping off the painful bits of rubble and small pebbles the abandoned gym was full of. Training with Nana was often more physical than anything else, but the pain was a good motivator to _ think _about your surroundings rather than simply charging in. 

She stepped forward, offering a hand. “You did it again.”

“Shut up.” You slapped it away and she sighed. 

“If you keep reverting to a defensive pose every time your cornered you’ll become predictable.”

You looked over to Toshi again, and he gave an encouraging thumbs up that you promptly ignored. Turnin back to Nana you hopped up, little knees scraped.

“He’s a people pleaser as well.”

“I think you’re letting your pride cloud your thoughts. Think less about Toshi and more about defense. Unless you're” Her voice dropped, ” _ developing feelings~ _ .” Your face went bright, but not because she was right. You weren’t _ developing gross _feelings- unless it was disdain. 

“Hmph!” You crossed the gym, refusing to look at either of them. With an almost violent motion, you tore your bag away from the unsuspecting blonde and walked out the door.

Nana thoughtfully considered your temper and crossed her arms. 

Usually, you were a pretty violent kid, but since Toshi had started coming you’d had to learn manners to stay on. She gave a wide smile to Toshi who returned it.

“Thanks for waiting!”

“No problem! Sorry for... _ irritating _your niece!”

“Naw, she was late to prep school. I had to get her there somehow.”


	6. Heroism

A month before the UA exam, things started to change. Not the little things that gradually developed over time, like Toshi slowly getting better at the technique and consequently getting whipped soundly by a nine-year-old less. Big things. He had been an okay student at whatever lame middle school before, but now he was studying day and night.

It threw you for a loop because out of nowhere, he became a _ force _ to be reckoned with. Seemingly out of nowhere, his fighting got _ much much _better. At the same time, Nana really started dedicating her time to him, only coming home to make sure you have food and money. So if you wanted to see her, you had to search her out. A bit ago they had disappeared for nearly half a month. Gran Torino showed up at that time, making sure you went to class and didn’t ditch.

You looked over the bleacher where you were hiding, watching Toshi and Nana fight a fight that could really hurt one of them. What had turned the scraggly teen into _ this? _Puberty seemed too convenient an excuse. 

With a beastly speed, he flew around the abandoned warehouse, tearing it up. It was clear he was just playing around before, weirdly letting you beat him black and blue. 

Something filled you, something fearful and in awe.

Crap... you were beginning to respect the guy.

You had to get this stupid quirk suppressor off.

No no no! No one plays you like this and gets away with it! Even if he had a flashy quirk, that didn’t mean he could just take Nana’s attention for good!

You went through the back, both none the wiser (and frankly, they weren’t the most aware people on the planet.) Instead of going back home you took the long route, ending up at Gran Torino's.

He opened his door, in his casual civilian clothes.

“Nari? What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“I need to become a hero.” He put a hand to his forehead, letting out a long sigh.

“Is this about-” 

“I’m going to be a _ better _hero then that sunflower. I’m going to become the symbol of peace!” He mumbled something under his breath, something that sounded like various swearwords, but nothing discernable.

Oh, how young you were.


	7. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've raised the rating on this because it talks about a very dark and serious subject. It's not graphic, and very vague, but can be too much for some people. If you don't want to read it, please skip to the end and I'll put a synopsis. 
> 
> I am making it a part of the series because it does happen. If it's happened to you, I'm so sorry. You are not alone. Even the greatest of heroes have dark things happen to them and the ones they love.

Despite your declaration to Gran Torino, you seemed to forget about heroes when you somehow managed to gain your first friend.

Rio Yakana was almost too good to be true. 

You started spending afternoons at her house, going to the arcade, doing parkour and other things that bored little girls did. You didn’t like that Yagi teen who Nana had over every time you were home but at the urging of Rio, you started to be marginally nicer. For a child, you were very private, so it wasn’t much more than a _ hi bye dork, _but it was hard to miss the weight missing from your shoulders.

Nana seemed especially struck by your new independence, unsure of how to take it. It was normal for kids your age to branch out and latch onto friends. A long-time passed, up until the day that Toshi passed the UA practical exam with high marks. Nana congratulated him, but he felt a bit sad seeing your empty seat. You had become a sibling to him, despite your reluctance.

Except, one evening you didn’t come home. Nana knew you could be stubborn and was easily offended but something was wrong. Around midnight she headed out. Much to Rio family's horror, they hadn’t seen you for hours.

Two days.

For two days you were missing.

On the third day, you were found under a bridge. Hair ragged, clothes dirty, and bag missing, but you were still alive. He found you, _ he _ called the police, and he was by your side in the ambulance. His heart was crushed when you held his hand for the first time, _ called him by his name _for the first time. Your eyes were so unfocused as you gazed at his hair, muttering about dandelions, muttering how you couldn’t die until you defeated him.

When you woke up in the hospital Nana attempted to find out where you had been, but you had stopped speaking.

The police found your bag in the Yakana’s house, in her older brother's room. They also found many other disturbing items, it became very clear that you had learned a little too much about him, and he had punished you for threatening to tell his mom.

Anger filled Toshinori. So much rage he almost couldn’t process it. _ How could this happen? _How had he not known? How could he have let you down? 

Nana took it even worse, but by that time, you refused to look at her as well. When you could write, you asked to live with Gran Torino. The old man was unsure, but at Nana’s agreement, he did so.

He rarely saw you after that, but he knew he had to achieve his dream, so others like you could be saved. He crushed the rock in his hand, eyes closing. After all this time and he could still cry like a baby.

The quirk suppressor comes off, but no matter how hard you try, you can't make your quirk work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your life is changed after being abused by a new friends brother. The result is you want to live far away and begin developing real hate for those around you.


	8. Shifty

You flipped open the manga, shifting nervously behind Gran Torino’s couch. It was one thing to be forced to spar with that annoying Yagi, but there was no way you were going to let him see you read your favorite book.

You had thought you see him and Nana less, but they actually seemed to  _ care  _ about you now you couldn’t say anything. And so you just avoided them the best you could, holed up in a room that Gran Torino forced you to clean, going to an expensive school where you were watched like a hawk.

It would have made you crazy a year ago, but now it was comforting. 

Toshi was set to go to UA soon, so maybe you’d finally get rid of him for good. He seemed to be under the impression that he could save you or something, but the therapist had said that was survivors' guilt. He said a lot of things because you didn’t speak, and only occasionally wrote.

Escapism was a better route, switching between picking up a shift at a local dojo and reading. You had watched some fuzzy cartoon movie from an over-glorified studio in America and couldn’t get the warm fuzzies out of your own chest. 

Perhaps you were softening in with your advancing age.

“Hey! What are you reading?” 

You jumped about five feet, book flying at a startled Toshinori. He grimaced when he heard the door slam, having watched your panicked escape. If he had scared you like that a year ago he would have grinned, counting it as a win. Instead, all he got was a high disgruntled look from Gran Torino and a promise of a future beating.  _ Do you never learn Toshinori?  _ Gran Torino stood from the table he had been eating at and down to the long hall to make sure you were okay. Toshi’s shoulders slumped.

Looking down at the wood he could see the flowery manga you had, a highly romanticized version of some fairy tale. His frown softened, turning into a faint smile. He needed to make it up to you.

He wanted to see you smile. It suited you, to be a kid a while longer, and he was a bit sorry to ruin it for you. Now he had some of the direction, maybe he wouldn’t mess it up again. With a frown, he wondered... how long had it been since you used your quirk?


	9. Warmth

Gran Torino was an excellent guardian, providing all the structure and expectations you had secretly craved. However, he was finding the aftermath of your emotional trauma difficult to help with. You didn’t go outside unless forced, didn’t talk to anyone, and teen males frightened you to near hysterics. Ironically, Toshinori didn’t realize that he was the only one bearable to be near without immediately crying.

But when you saw him, you were _ angry. _He had saved you, which made something warm attempt to bubble in you. But he was also the reason Nana kept you away. 

He was her favorite, and after getting hurt you didn’t care anymore. When you briefly saw Nana, still smiling, it just reminded you that you got hurt because of her.

The quirk restraining cuffs had been taken off after you got hurt, but you still felt their weight. In your room you felt their friction, the rub where they wore down your wrists. Your bed creaked as the kneading got worse. Nana had demanded you to wear them until you were older, more capable to control your emotions. Your quirk had caused mischief, but if you had been able to protect yourself.

It only took one bad thought for you to succumb. There was no way you could be this weak, but you were.

Except, now you could no longer use your quirk without emotionally melting down- something the doctors said was a result of Post Traumatic Stress disorder. Every time you tried, you ended up on the floor, shaking with fear.

You were humbled.

And the same thing was happening. 

Was anyone there? Could anyone hear you rocking on the floor, hand tearing at the wrist as your breathing got heavier?

Footsteps you couldn’t hear over the sound of your roaring heartbeats. 

The door creaked open.

You didn’t pause, no longer caring, still trapped in that horrible suitcase, being thrown into a river and suffocat-

Hands came over your head, bringing you out of your waking nightmare. 

Air flew out of your mouth, a strangled cry for help.

You knew the routine from here. Gran Torino would be anxious, desperately wanting to help, but not knowing how. He was a hero from active violence, not the type that lingered in your mind and emotions. You knew how he worked. It would take him twenty seconds to decide how to help you. After that, he would help you up, putting you back to bed. He would _ leave _and go get bandages, leave, and sometimes it would end up in a second attac-

But instead of him just standing at the door, unsure, he entered straightaway. Warm arms encircled you, pulling you up and onto a large chest. With a start you realized that it wasn’t Gran Torino.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m here.”

Toshinori Yagi has picked you up, taking you to the bathroom. You had no idea how he was able to lift you so easily, cuddling you into his neck and he found the first aid kit. 

After he took you to the couch, he wrapped your wrists, taking the time to make sure it was done as cleanly as possible. You stared listlessly at the table, a bag of fast food on it, as well as a plastic bag filled with stuff.

After finishing his first-aid he got the remote, turning on a chick-flick. _ How did he know you liked this one? _

He stepped away from the table and you sharply felt the loss of his presence, needing him to silently be near and your hand raised. He smiled softly, with zero mocking or malice, and returned, handing you a drink and slinging a friendly arm around your shoulders.

Unlike his usually oafish fumbling he didn’t say anything, just sat with you watching ridiculously girly movies. When something was funny he’d turn, give a laugh, and let you wanly feel included. Over the evening your smile became less forced. You drifted, finally falling asleep on his shoulder midway through some period drama. 

The next day you woke up at the sound of steps outside your door. You jumped up, terrified, but found you were in bed, tucked away in the same clothes you had the day before. 

Tiptoeing you went over to the door, hearing Gran Torino talking to Toshinori.

“Did you really spend the entire night sitting in front of her door?” Gran Torino asked, and you could see him putting a hand to his forehead.

“I wanted to make sure she didn’t cry out again! Nothing weird, just making sure she felt safe.”

“Boy, you are too soft.”

He was soft, too nice, sort of blind and had ideals to big for his skinny body. He was an idiot, but at this point, he was sorta _ your _idiot. 

_ Toshinori Yagi. _

Please...

Never change.


	10. Heart

Nana’s change of heart had been quick, but you were always slow to forgive. It took two months for you to warm back up to her.

But since that night Toshi has sat awake by your door, you felt bound to him. Whether he felt guilty or was as pure as his word didn’t matter because despite everything on his plate (training, starting school, being a teen) he managed to penetrate your defenses and understood you regardless of the ugly there.

Since that _ moment _ that was never mentioned or brought up occurred between him and you, something had begun to grow in your heart. Fervent distrust melted, allowing him to warm you, and become someone who understood you. For all the belief you had in Gran Torino, and worship that died with Nana, you had never felt a connection. It was something that was starting with Rio, but her brother put an end to that. Thankfully the monster was in prison, but it had left you struggling for something to trust.

Toshi was willing to do anything to help, never judging and never wavering in his beliefs. 

You sat on the couch, upside down, playing a video game. He sat on the floor, making his way through piles of homework. This friendship was mutually beneficial as you were fairly advanced in most subjects. When he was struggling you’d type some thing into your game consol or write it out. 

He never tried to get you to talk.

It wasn’t everyday, as Nana trained him as often as she could, but it was enough that eventually you warmed up to his presence. 

His aura was life sunshine. He lifted the room when he entered, and his eyes were lively. He had an honest smile, and bad jokes. 

It slowly helped you learn how to deal with smaller panic attacks, by thinking of his glowing smile, always announcing himself so you’d know it was him.

“Don’t worry, I am here!”

“Never fear, a hero has arrived!”

“Begone villains, for All Might has come.”

At his fancy school they had started using hero names in full force. Apparently he had his ready- It was originally Mighty Man, or All Power man. You (and his teacher) disapproved, and helped find a name that combined the ideals he wanted to portray. An all powerful force to change the world for good. 

All Might.

One day you’d definitely call him Small Might, but you didn’t want to end his smile. Was that a sign of maturing for you?

Or was it because every time he looked over you felt you needed to protect him as well?

If your short life was divided into periods, you thought this might be a Golden Age.


	11. The highest of fives

Toshi, from what you heard, had been doing really well at UA. It surprised you because even though you knew his strength quirk was pretty fearsome, you didn’t think he was particularly school...ish.

Then again, not much about Toshi was like you originally thought. 

He came by on Tuesdays to say hi to you and Gran Torino, and most Friday nights he brought some movie or another. Later he started taking you to the theater. After a good showing at the UA sports festival, he was beginning to be recognized.

“All Might!”

You blinked as he paused, your hand in his. He turned, shoulders going straighter, wearing a large smile towards a group of young teens who had called him. You stood behind him, shrinking into his shadow. Was it bigger now? He seemed to be growing into his height but you were still a shortie. 

“Who are you?” One of the boys noticed you, removing the giant lollipop he had been nursing from his enormous mouth. You shrank bag, starting to tremble. Toshi half turned, squeezing your hand.

“A family member! Sorry, got to go!” After a smile and thumbs up he turned. “Brother-sister date!”

_ Sister _ ?

You?

For some reason, it threw you off that he would say that. Not bad, but not... you didn’t want Toshi to be family. Family forgot about you, went away, abandoned you. It made your slight smile go away. But Toshi didn’t seem to mind staying with you, being your big brother. 

But it made sense, you supposed. 

Why were you overthinking this?

Toshi put a finger to his lip, the other holding your hand as he looked over the film features. You looked from your periphery as if you hadn’t really taken a real look at him before. Same wild blond hair that hung off his head like a mop. Same shark jaw and tall frame. Same blue eyes that sparkled when he saw a way to help someone, or watching his favorite movie, or making you smile.

He gave a big grin, pointing out a movie that obviously would have lots of cars and explosions. Normally you would veto it with a thumbs down, but at his excited grin, you shrugged your shoulders.

“Ok.”

He looked surprised, but the warm look in his eye encouraged you to push away your selfishness and tug on his arm. He exuded  _ safe _ . 

“Toshi. Don't be _weird_.”

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening. You didn’t realize why until he started jumping around on his heels. 

“All right!” He raised a hand, waiting for you to return his joy with a high five.

“Don’t be weird... I...I spoke?”

You raised your hand, hitting his.

“I spoke!”

“That’s my number one girl!” He said, picking you up and swinging you around. Your cheeks were red with joy, and you were laughing. People were starting to stare at you, but it didn't matter. You were Toshi's number one girl!

Yeah... that felt more like it.


	12. Reverb

The unfortunate reality was that you were always on your guard. Even the sunshine presence of your guardian wasn’t a total deterrent. It led you to develop a six sense of when you were being watched.

Like exactly how you were feeling at the moment. Shivers struck down your spine and a paralyzing fear that made your stomach heave. 

_ Danger. _

You were walking home from school when it hit, the terror glued your shoes to the ground. The teacher who was assigned to walk with you paused, turning. The older students gave you a look, reassuring that they still thought you were weird. They didn’t quite get the whole trauma idea yet.

“Nari, hurry up!” She said. It was enough to snap you out of the sensation. You jumped and rejoined the group. The feeling lingered until you jumped on the bus, giving you a clear view of the area. 

At the end of the street was a thick man, staring at the bus, hands in his pockets. Your eyes connected and he raised a hand, giving a gross wiggle. You slid down the seat, turning so you couldn’t see him anymore.

When you told Gran Torino he clenched his fists. 

He started to pick you up. You never left the house unless he or Toshi was there.


	13. Eleven

Turning eleven was nice. 

Despite still not being able to use your quirk, your return to speaking was a good indication that you were on the mend. With Toshi’s good example you were becoming nicer, being able to watch how he interacted with people and copying it. While hesitant to make friends, you were cordial to your classmates. This also helped your overall scores rise, as well as your popularity.

For the first time, you were _ happy _. 

Was this why Nana liked Toshi so much?

You hadn’t dwelled much on why Nana had chosen to train Toshi, or what their relationship consisted of. He had been around so long that there were a lot of things that you hadn’t questioned. 

Toshi was doing well, and from what you heard from Nana, he was popular with the ladies. He had successfully completed sophomore year st U.A. and was looking forward to his next.

Things were good.

The night that Nana and Toshi came over made those questions start. 

You saw them from your window, walking up the street. It was already dark out, and not a day Toshi would usually drop by. He looked solemn, fists at his sides and frowning. Nana looked unhappy as well, an expression she never showed you. 

Your stomach twisted. Something was wrong. Very wrong. You heard the doorbell, Gran Torino’s surprised welcome, as well as muffled whispers in return. You heard your name.

Suspicious.

They moved, and someone came to your door. Before they could check, you flung off the lights, making it seem like you had long been asleep.

After a moment the steps returned to the living room and you moved to the far side of your room. Gran Torino was unaware that if you opened the vent on your wall you’d be able to hear them in the kitchen. Air blew against your face, as well as the smell of old eggs.

You wish you hadn’t been so curious.

“I got confirmation. The villain who kidnapped Nari escaped from jail, and the clues point that he was recruited by the local gang.” 

You almost screamed, almost kicked the wall, almost found the strength to use your quirk. But your fear overrode all of that. Your fear of that _ monster _still made you terrified. But you needed to know more.

“It’s what I feared.” Gran Torino mumbled, voice becoming deeper as it did when he was upset. 

“We’ve also found traces of All for One’s lackeys coming around. Toshi’s performance at the sports festival must have ticked them off.”

What was _ All for One? _They had mentioned it twice now. Sounded like an old English turn of phrase than a person.

Toshi cut in.

“I was trailed the other day, and I had to take the long way to shake them. I... I don’t think I managed as well as I hoped.”

Was that his way of saying it was his fault?

“You can’t come back here.” Gran Torino was quick to retort. “We have no right to endanger Nari anymore.”

Your heart twisted. No! Toshi couldn’t just _ go, _he was your best friend! Besides, you’d seen Toshi fight, and he was really holding his own these days! 

Silence filled the room. Nana broke it.

“If All for One knows Toshinori has inherited One for All, then we need to move. UA should safe enough if we move closer, but it’s time for Nari to go into foster care."

_ One for All? _ Did Toshi have some sort of special thing? It was like an inside joke, but you knew Nana wasn’t smiling. 

“I’ll be careful.” Toshi finally said. “We can’t just leave her, especially with that _ villain _ breaking out. She _ needs me. _”

Nana made a sound, and you could see her rubbing her head, giving a tired smile. 

“No,” Nana said firmly. “She doesn’t. She’s been relying on you to curb her depression and anxiety. This is an opportunity to hide her before we get into a situation that harms her again.”

“But-“ Toshi began weakly, only to get cut off.

“Listen Toshinori. You're a good kid, but you aren’t strong enough yet.” Not an accusation, but something Toshi couldn’t fight against. 

“She’s right,” Gran Torino affirmed, “All for One has managed to go toe to toe with the best heroes around.” Nana must have agreed.

“I understand the enormous amount of guilt and pressure you feel toward my niece, but you’ve done more than enough. It’s time for you to move forward, focus on your own life. Go date, have fun, make friends.”

That was it. They had decided it was too dangerous, and Toshi was finally going to leave you for good. The weight of the world fell on your shoulders. You stepped back from the vent, going to your bed, making sure it didn’t creak. Your mind screamed to go out and challenge them. But inside, the tightrope of courage you teetered on became dangerously thin. 

Strangely enough, you were filled with a deep sense of gratitude. 

It was clear that Toshi had sacrificed a lot of his own time for you out of a sense of heroic obligation. But now with your would-be murder on the loose, and that All for One guy, he needed to focus on becoming strong. You didn’t want to be in his way, because then he wouldn’t be safe, and you knew you _ loved _him with pure, child-like adoration. He was already your hero, and you needed to help him.

He needed the silent support of his number one girl.

You laid on your bed, spikes of torment filling your mind. Would you be safe, making this decision? Gran Torino was a hero, but if Toshi and Nana couldn’t contact you anymore then odds were that you’d be saying goodbye to him as well.

When morning came Gran Torino let you know that you would be transferring to a posh private middle school in Tokyo and they had offered you a spot. It was your older brother's Alma mater. He let you know that the man who had hurt you had escaped and you cried again, but he also reassured you that this school was protected by many heroes, and you’d be safe going under an assumed name. And surprisingly, he and Nana would come to visit if it was safe. You noticed it didn’t include Toshi.

Two days later you were in Tokyo, at Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's safe to say that I just watched Assassination Classroom, and you may recognize some references. It won't delve too deeply into things, but I think I a little cross-over could be humorous.


	14. School

“Hello, new student! Please call me _ Prince of the Faithful Eternal Wind. _” The yellow octopus said, clapping his tentacles together. 

You had seen plenty of anthropomorphic people, but few were as obviously animalistic as your weird new teacher. Your confused face was mirrored by his own students. You were being introduced to your class for the first time by an octopus, and it was _ weird. _

“He’s showing off.” The octopus dramatically gasped as the door opened, a slender young man with blue hair entering.

“Don’t mind him. I’m the actual teacher. Just call me Nagisa-Sensei.” The octopus said something about ungrateful graduates and being unappreciated, but you just nodded.

“Ok... okay.” 

He was pretty short, looked about eighteen but Nagisa-sensei definitely had an air about him. 

It was going to be a weird year.

—X—

“DON’T talk to me or my twenty children ever again!” Declared the Octopus whose name was actually Korosensei. He wiggled at the group of high schoolers who promptly scattered from his children.

Half a day into your new school and you realized that this was one weird place. This was solidified when the first trip of the school year rolled around. Nagisa-Sensei was at a teacher's conference and the all to happy sub stepped in with great zeal. He raised several large books with his tentacles, and you ducked to avoid one.

“I have compiled a list of all the tourist sites in the area, as well various restaurant-“ He was ignored as the group split up, prompting tears. You were always on the fringe, but this visit to Okinawa had prompted your curiosity. It was a hot spot for vacationing hero’s and your group had already spotted several.

“It’s Spotted Sealion!” One of the girls yelled. Her name was Jin.

“Nice catch! I heard he busted a huge cartel recently!”

“Who's he with?”

“I think, oh no way! That has to be the Hefty Heroine!”

“Wow, the one whose uses calories to expand and contract at record speeds?” The search was on. Your fingers tangled and you turned to the girl next to you. 

“So... do you have a favorite hero?” The students around you turned, surprised. You hadn’t spoken much.

“Yeah!” She said. What was her name again? Tsuna? “I like Captain Celebrity! He’s from America!”

A boy cut in. “Have you guys heard about Phantom Fierce? He’s rising in the ranks!” More kids turned, chiming in.

“How about you?” Tsuna asked. 

You smiled. “I’m a fan of All Might.”

“Who?”

“He’s at UA.”

“Oh, a newbie?”

"My favorite is-" Korosensei began, and was promptly ignored.


	15. Thicc

At your insistence of his greatness, many of the girls in your class started to check out All Might. It was exhilarating and embarrassing that it was _ your hero _they were looking at.

Until.. they stopped looking at how awesome he was and started looking at how hot they thought he was.

“Girl, no wonder you're a fan. He is _ thicc.” _Rin turned, holding her phone up. A screenshot of Toshi in UA blues (He really needed a bigger pair! Those old ones were way too tight!).

“What? He’s not fat!” You said defensively. Several girls giggled at your dry reaction.

“Don’t be silly, gurl. He’s not fat, he’s fine. Like, a total cutie.” You raised a brow, taking the phone. Same old Toshi, but your classmate's insistence gave you a second perspective. He was objectively okay looking, you realized with a good deal of embarrassment. But you liked Toshi way before you knew that!

“Yeah, he’s pretty. But I like him cause he seems nice.” You said defensively, feeling a tinge of something familiar.

The other girls shook their heads. Rin grinned. 

“Well, I like him cause he’s hot. He’s definitely got a girlfriend with that butt.” Your cheeks flushed at the way she took the phone back, zooming in.

Jealousy hit you hard.


	16. Oil

The first year of junior high was as normal as living in a world of quirks and superpowers were. Your classmates ranged from having stretchable limbs, sweated ice cubes, to having animal parts. Most, however, had minor quirks at best. They figured you were quirkless after you failed to perform any feat.

But being a rather expensive private school, the curriculum included some sweet perks. It contained a hero training course, available under adult supervision, as well as a swimming pool, and yoga studio. A track and field course, state of the art testing facilities and the prominent nearby hospital made it a popular spot for wealthy parents to send their kids to learn how to be a hero. As well as those on scholarship, including you. The mandatory boarding policy ensured exclusivity and safety. 

Some classes ranged from being extremely ruthless and cliquish, but as your class contained a good mix of students for many walks. They were competitive but not cruel. They slowly chipped away at your reservations, often teasing you for having a hunky superhero crush from UA. 

You were in the study hall, finishing up a midterm, Rin groaning in exhaustion next to you.

“Jin! Nari!” You turned, as did Rin at hearing your names so enthusiastically called by Takashi. He was the local soccer sweetheart, but also had the low down on all things hero. If he ran into the building shaken, something was happening.

“Hm?”

“Jeez Takashi, cool your jets.”

“Did you guys hear about the explosion? Apparently, an oil rig just blew its top off, right off the coast of Musutafu! All the police are super confused and they haven’t found-”

Another day, another reason why this world wasn’t that too great a place. But it was pretty far from your posh high school, and so out of sight, out of mind.

“I heard a hero from there has gone missing! A lady with dark hair named Nan or something.”

Your pen paused, wrist feeling heavy. The desire to rub them returned.


	17. Teacher Teacher

“If you’re going to run away, it’s better to leave at night. Jumping a fence during lunch in front of your classmates, and setting off every alarm is a good way to freak people out.”

You jumped about ten feet as the voice of Nagisa-Sensei broke through your concentration. You looked across the train aisle, staring at the demure boy-man who was was your teacher. _ He had not been there when the train left. _You had tripled checked, and not even your killer sixth sense was dinged. 

How had he... well... _ how was he there? _

“My quirk is useful in situations like this.” 

Oh no, he was reading your mind now. 

Sitting there, checking papers, with all the god-like nonchalance any blue-haired man could muster. He looked like an unassuming puppy but struck fear like a viper. You shrunk, knowing he had that calm atmosphere he had was just a precursor before an almighty verbal beating would rain down. 

So you were you going to be forced to return in an almighty hail-mary by the most demure looking fellow you’d ever seen?

In a certain terrifyingly calm manner, he finished making one last stroke with his bright red pen. He slipped the assignments into a folder in his bag, and came across the aisle, sitting next to you.

“Nari.” He spoke, looking out the window. “It seems strange for you to return to a place like Mustafar. After reading your transfer request I thought you’d want to keep your distance.”

“That was supposed to be private!” You said, missing the point. He smiled, and you let out a breath of hair.

“Your older brother was my upperclassman, and you both look almost alike. I went to his and Nana’s wedding, but you probably don’t remember me.” Your eyes widened at the admission. He knew your brother! “So I’m pretty disappointed that his sister would put herself in danger.”

It was a brutal blow, and your shrank, folding your arms and putting your head on your lap. He put a hand on your shoulder, giving it a pat.

“So that’s why I decided to come along and excuse your absence. After all, I’m sure you’re worried about Nana as well.” You turned up, eyes going wide. He folded his arms, and crossed his legs, wearing a just-killed-it smirk. “Also, we can’t let the day pass without you finishing your homework. I figure it’s sufficient punishment to give you two extra worksheets.”

“_ Why are you old people so weird? _” You said, huffing in disbelief. He laughed, full well knowing he could pass off as a high schooler. Nothing broke his cool confidence, and he pulled out a folder from his bag.

“While we're at it, let’s talk a bit about our quirks.”


	18. Complicated

The train ride from Tokyo to Musutafu was much better than you thought it would be Nagisa-sensei was a comforting presence, apparently his quirk a big part of it. His quirk was literally being able to moderate his presence. It explained why during your frantic dash to the train station you were unable to sense him. He was good. So good, he mentioned, the government was after his skill set. But he had a love for teaching, and he let his sub hang around because he had taught him. 

Funny how life works out, he mentioned.

“Sometimes, the things we think we want aren’t the things that will make us happy. Remember what you told me the first day when you came here?”

“That Korosensei was trying too hard? ” You said, rubbing your nose. He laughed, motioning for you to try again. “That I wanted to be a hero, but I couldn’t use my quirk?”

“Bingo. Now, we have two problems here, but let’s focus on the first one. _ Do _you want to be a hero, if you could use your quirk?” You were ready to say yes, but you knew he wouldn’t make you pause and think about it.

_ Did _you want to be a hero? Be famous, in the spotlight, making money by helping people? Being in danger constantly? Did you want to outshine Toshi still, make Nana noticed you?

No. 

Maybe it was selfish, but you didn’t want to feel fear, anger, and misery like you had. But you did want to help people, so maybe yes?

What did you want, when everyone else was out of the equation?

“It’s... complicated. I want to help people who went through what I did, but...” Nagisa smiled softly, pleased with your introspection.

“Hero work is complicated. It’s a mistake to think it’s the only thing to aspire too. Some people are built for it, but some of us have other, equally important paths.” His words struck some part of you, the idea you had never considered. He was clearly proficient with his quirk but wasn't a hero. He said he had chosen to become a teacher multiple times. There were things you could do that mattered, _ not _as a hero? That was okay? 

You might never be a better hero than Toshi, might never fully understand why Nana kept you and her own child away, and it was... okay?

Your skin tingled, something hot building in it.

“I think after we get back, you would do well to make some friends and find some hobbies. It’s okay to let go of your past so you can have a future. I think letting yourself heal will allow your quirk to return. No matter what we find, it’s time for you to be okay with yourself.”

"What if... what if Nana-?"

"Trust in your family and friends."

You looked at Nagisa-sensei, feeling weirdly elated. 

“Hey Sensei?”

“Yeah, Nari?”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t even think about it. If I didn’t make sure all my students were healthy and happy, I’d be failing at my job!” 


	19. Accusation

The city of heroes is quiet, unsure of itself like it is unsure of you. You and your teacher walk through the streets, careful not to act suspicious, just looking siblings. You almost could pass, with your hair in a hat. 

A year ago you had still been a bitter young child. But a year under Nagisa-sensei has made you softer but more secure in yourself. With him walking by your side the buildings didn’t seem so familiar. Some people return to their old towns ofter years, and everything is the same. Not you. A conversation was all that was needed for your old life to fall to the side. There was still the fear of the guy who had hurt you (who was in a gang?) as well as that weird man who waved to you while you hid on the bus. But it scared you more to know that there was a life where you would never fit.

It’s bad weather, good for going incognito, and not so fierce you have to stop.

Just a shadow of someone you wished you were. If... if Nana was missing, there would be a permanent end to your childhood. An era, you thought. 

Water dropped off you, hitting the concrete beneath your feet.

Nagisa-sensei lets you lead, and with a couple of bus passes, you manage to reach Gran Torino’s apartment. Despite being a hero, his security has been lax, and you both slip in through the window. 

He’s been gone for a while. As turn on the light and can smell it. No recent eggs and fish, dust building on the table.

“Where would your uncle go in an emergency?” Nagisa-sensei asked. You folded your arms, kneeling to feel the tile. More dust, no tracks. You realized that you’d left some, but somehow your teacher hasn’t. For a moment you wonder just what sort of background did your unassuming teacher have to have those sorts of skills.

“He might be with Toshi at UA. I don’t know where her new place is though.”

Nagisa rubbed his chin and pulled out his phone. He types something and immediately his phone starts ringing. 

“Hey, yeah, we’re in Muf- No, well, we need you to find some-” He pauses, sighing. “Yeah, might as well. But no costume this- Nevermind, just come. The location tracker should be on.”

Nagisa closed his phone, slipping it back in his coat pocket. He moved to the table, shuffling some of the papers. Then he pauses, holding a slim white sheet up. You move over, looking at the writing. Your heart pauses as you recognize the writing.

_AFO has taken hostages, I have to take Toshinori... _

_ I fear this is it. If you can, old friend... _

_ Say goodbye to Kotaro and Nari for me_

_-Nana_

AFO?

Something clicks in your memory, something you heard at a vent. You look at the vent and it clicks.

_ALL For One? _

It was a person then.

You jump as something hits the window. There’s no time to process the yellow blob reforming. Nagisa let out a sigh.

Korosensei is grinning against the glass, giggling. He slides inside, giving the space the one over. He squelches and reforms, shaking water off

“Sorry for taking so long, children. I scored the entire city and I think I found some people matching the description you gave earlier.”

All three of you exit the house, again through the window. Korosensei takes the lead, giving you space. Nagisa looks at you, and a shiver of apprehension fills you. You desperately hope that you haven’t been too late to ask for Nana’s forgiveness. You hadn’t ended on good terms. Hope filtered through you, remembering her awesome power.

Surely, she would be fine.

Right?

\--X--

You find them at UA.

There is a raging lightning storm outside that masks the sounds of the battle, electricity making it almost look like day. You are flung over the fence with your teacher by Korosensei, declaring that he’ll guard the outside of the school and wait for you. 

You and Nagisa dash to the building, rain soaking you both. He somehow opens the doors, disarms the alarm, and drags you alone. With unreal precision, he avoids every camera, clearing the area of anything that could cause alarm. Was he secretly an assassin or something? Someday you’ll have to ask why your teacher is so adept at sneaking. You are leaving puddles behind you, but he isn't even wet.

You followed him up the stairs, ignoring the posh, renown school that was the hopes and dreams of any child looking to become a hero. 

At the top level, you hear the banging of someone beinghit over and over. Nagisa turns to you, suspending his ascend. You halt as well, surprised when his hand goes up. He motioned you forward, into the hall where one door stood out, the sole door dimly lit. He moves to the camera and lifts it, gently, so you can pass. He’ll have to stay there until you are done.

You're going alone. 

And you don't have time to hesitate.

You rush to the metal door and hear the voice of Gran Torino, clear and harsh.

“No matter what city, All for One has eyes everywhere.” You put your hand on the cool metal. It was this All for Oneagain. Curiosity ate at you, pausing you. There was another kick and more grunts. You recognized the sound of Toshinori getting a sound beating. “At this rate, you’ll be killed as well.” Gran Torino added.

Ice filled your veins as Toshi’s anguished cry broke out. 

“I won’t know if I don’t try! I have to become the symbol of PEAC-” It was cut off, as he probably had been slammed by Gran Torino again. 

The pounding stops, the sound of a body on the ground. “Your enemy is a monster whose been around for longer than 100 years.” Gran Torino says, clearly finishing the fight. Toshi struggled, letting out an anguished cry.

“My Master gave up _everything _just so she could raise One for All. She was a true hero.” Then, there are the sounds of tears coming with his words. Words so unintentionally bitter and hurtful to you that it’s finally the thing that breaks your silent guard.

“I thought of her as my own mother.”

Tears fell down your face, cruel cold tears, and you realize that you’re shivering. The rain had stuck your clothes and hair around you like a wraith. There are so many emotions that it would take years to sort them out.

Nana was dead. Nana was dead. _Nana was dead. _

“Toshinori, when you graduate, cross the ocean. If you stay where he can reach you...” 

You barely hear it.

“You won’t be able to handle him. You know she let you escape?”

Nana sacrificed herself for Toshinori. Why did she _always _choose Toshi over you? Why did she treat him like her child, and not you? Nagisa looked to you, unable to move. He doesn’t look frantic, just nods you on, giving you courage.

_ When you’re ready, go._

“Do you understand the power she gave you? You understand right, Toshinori! Save the power she gave you. Save your power.”

Your fists clenched.

_ Nana gave Toshi her power, and now she’s dead. He was her favorite, and now it doesn’t matter. _

Toshinori was struggling. You wanted to hurt Toshi. 

_ “I can’t-” _

You’d never get to tell Nana that you loved her. Never thank her for all she had done. Never untangle your complicated mess of a childhood that was now gone. There is a thud, and you think that something inside has broken.

The thud is the metal of the door, which you flung open and crashed against the wall. 

You first saw Gran Torino holding Toshinori’s collar, felt the weight of the world. But you turn and Toshinori Yagi’s wide, beautiful eyes match your own. For a moment, electricity shot through you, reminding you, beneath all of your anger, that Toshinori was _your hero._

_ You loved him more than you hated him for being Nana’s favorite. _

“Nari!” Toshi yelps, tears pouring down his cheeks as he struggles to understand. His eyes widen, mouth opened in a strangled cry. Gran Torino went pale like he was seeing a ghost.

Your steps were unsteady as you came to them, and Gran Torino let Toshi go, just in case he needed to catch you.

“Nari! _What are you doing here-” _Gran Torino started, furious, and thrown off at your entrance. He was trying to save Toshi and make him go to America. Your appearance was only going to encourage him he needed to stay!

Neither of them expected what you held in store.

You put on your kindest smile and raised your arms. Toshinori stumbled, unsure about your sweet approach, but desperately pitiful looking. His eyes widened, and he raised his arms, mirroring like you knew he would.

“Toshi.” Such an intimate name that so few knew. His smile widened, but Gran Torino caught on that something wasn’t right. He was half a second too late.

A slap rang from the air.

Your hand had slammed hard across Toshi’s already bruised face. He crumpled to the ground, more out of confusion than hurt. It was enough to one-up the golden-haired boy just one more time. 

_“I HATE YOU.” _

You screamed it. So loud it echoed in the room, and this time the men you faced froze in utter shock at your furious disposition. Toshi looked thunderstruck, the tears on his cheeks still gleaming. He looked so vulnerable, so upset. He shook with misery, looked ten years younger. You had reduced him to a child.

“Na...Nari?” He called you so sweetly, only to receive vinegar instead of honey. You laughed, so coldly, so horribly. “Wha...”

“Don’t you hear me? You aren’t welcome here, these halls where Nana walked! I heard everything_! THAT WAS ALWAYS YOUR PLAN, WASN’T IT. TAKE WHAT SHOULDN’T GO TO YOU! _”

Gran Torino tried to cut you off, but you wouldn’t be silent.

“Nari, please-”

“Are you trying to tell me that Nana _ didn’t _ die for _ that thing?” _ He couldn’t deny it. “That she didn’t give him her power, power that you _ ALL KEPT A SECRET BECAUSE IT WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN... THAN HER OWN FAMILY?” _

Now they knew you knew. But it was necessary so that Toshi could do what was needed to survive. It was another verbal assault he couldn’t dodge. There was enough truth to your hate, enough jealously, that the words caused him to cringe, shoulders to bend in. You were destroying him, just needed a few more hits. You raised your arm.

Gran Torino came forward, holding you back as you charged as Toshi again. He must have realized that you weren’t completely in your right mind, but he didn’t say anything. 

You could be so cruel. You were always good at being cruel. Now, you only had to destroy that bond you had. His head was down, and he was shaking. He couldn't look at you. It was good because you were losing it as well. Your chin quivered, body shook.

Gran Torino tried to gently drag you back towards the door, but you screamed.

“YOU KILLED NANA. YOU KILLED HER-”

Toshinori Yagi stayed on the ground, sobbing.

Finally, Gran Torino got you to the door, pushing you out. He saw your mentor, glare growing. He looked at Nagisa, who was standing quietly at the corner. The camera fell to the floor as he came forward.

You turned back, one more time, over Gran Torino’s shoulder. Toshi raised his head, moving his arm as if to grab you. You pointed in return.

“_Go_ to that stupid America and don’t come back until you can say you're sorry to my face, because you’re finally worthy of her gift. Worthy of her LIFE!”

You were forced into the arms of your teacher.

Gran Torino slammed the door, separating you both. Doubtless, you would hear from him later. Hopefully, he would understand.

Nagisa set you down, knowing that it was over. You didn't rush the door, and all the bravado fell away. You were utterly calm.

"Is it done?"

You turned to him and only sent the most sparing glance back to the door. With the horrible wailing of Toshi and the firm words of Gran Torino to haunt your sleep for the next year, you left UA. 

"Yes."

You hoped never to return.

Not to here, not to Mustafar, and you hoped Toshinori Yagi never was forced to see your face again. Because you were now a bad memory that would haunt him.

And with any luck, your cruelty would save him.

Because you were only cruel to those you loved. And how you loved him. 

You managed not to collapse until you were back on the train. Korosensei politely stood in the view of those early morning travelers who were giving you looks. Nagisa just put his hand on your shoulder. It was all that was needed.


	20. Headfirst into The Young Age

“I can’t say I approved of this. I should go straight to the school board and complain. A student, traveling by train alone for hours where a gang has a hit out on her! And her teacher just goes along with her mad dash-”

Gran Torino and the principal went back and forth talking out what had transpired in Musutafu. There had to be some type of punishment for your rather impromptu departure, but as Nagisa was technically your guardian, the principal felt it unnecessary to chain you with a tracker. You had lost your last family member, he reasoned. 

“I assure you, Mr. Torino, that wasn’t my intention. However, it is better in Nari’s case that things unfolded the way they did. Since the school technically has custody, it’s our responsibility and final say-”

Gran Torino wasn’t feeling as generous.

“The girl knows better. And her teacher-”

“Unofficially, Mr. Nagisa had only managed to track down Ms. Shimura at UA and promptly brought her back. Technically, she had permission, and so neither qualify for official punishment.”

Gran Torino let out a long sigh and at you, who was sitting properly and politely in the adjacent chair.

They argued for a few more minutes until they decided that while no tracker was necessary, you would be monitored, and not allowed to participate in the next school field trip. The principal clapped his hands together and left you both. You were surprised when Gran Torino didn’t follow, leaving you both in the empty space.

He hadn’t _ outright _yelled at you, but you hadn’t been hoping to get off so easy. There were always sacrificed to be made. You looked towards him. He had stood, and was staring at the sky.

“Toshinori is leaving for America after he graduates. He is going to be going to California to a college that has an advanced Hero Course.”

You were thrilled and sorrowful, both reasonable. You may not see Toshinori ever again, and that was terrible, but you had done the right thing. You had found something more powerful than your jealousy. 

You watched a distant plane fly in the air, his hand on your shoulder.

Later you said farewell to Gran Torino, who seemed much happier after your small conversation and a promise you were staying at your school this time. He promised to visit you again when it was safe. 

"You should smile more." Uncle Torino says, as he opens the car door. "Even if you don't want too. It helps get you through things."

"No thank you." It was his way of saying goodbye, but you weren’t mad. 

You felt like you had just entered a new Age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of this series is called 'The Young Age'. Press on the Next button to see more!


End file.
